The invention relates to a cutting device for a tool, in particular for a screwdriver, with a clamping piece attachment, which can be slipped onto the shank, in particular that of the screwdriver where it can be locked in place.
In particular for terminal blocks with an insulation-penetrating cutting connector, it is necessary to first sever the cable and then to insert it by means of a screwdriver into the insulation-penetrating cutting connector.
A solution of this type is for example known from the DE 299 18 557. For cutting the conduit, a pair of pliers for example must be used, which means it is necessary to operate with two tools, in order to wire the terminal blocks with a cutting connector.
From the DE 299 18 557 it is also known, to provide the screw driver with a clamping piece attachment, which forms a support for the conduit, wherein it is furthermore possible to add to the clamping piece attachment a spacer block, which simplifies insertion of the conduit for the connector device.
Although besides the screwdriver, it is still necessary to have a further tool ready for severing the conduit or the cable.
With this prior art as background, it is an object of the invention to provide a cutting device, which renders the wiring of insulation-penetrating cutting connectors easier, in particular of terminal blocks with insulation-penetrating cutting connectors.
This object is realized according to the invention by the subject matter of claim 1. Thus, the actuating lever and/or the clamping piece attachment is provided with a cutting edge for cutting the electrical cables or conduits.
The invention provides an advantage, in that the workman is able to cut the electrical conduit into sections with the same tool that is also used for wiring the clamp, prior to the actual insertion into the IDC clamping site. The constant changing of tools of heretofore single tools (screw driver/cutting tool) utilized is thus eliminated, which leads to a time advantage in the field when wiring the cutting connectors.
The invention provides a cutting device, which can be retrofitted in a simple manner onto all commercially available screwdrivers. Of course, the invention can be augmented by the spacer pieces known from the prior art.
It is also conceivable to configure the clamping piece as a unitary piece and to thus sell the screwdriver with the clamping piece respectively, with the cutting device as a unit.
Preferred embodiments of the invention are provided in the dependent claims.